The Hope Within
by bubblestk
Summary: JESSICA'S CHECKUP AND PHYSICAL.....
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: i do not own any of these Higher Ground characters,they are owned by the Fox Family Channel,i'm just a fan. so please don't sue!lol  
Claimer: how ever i do own Jessica Adare and dad Tim and stepmother Wendy....and any other members related to her,in this story.   
oh yes please don't be to harsh this is my 1st fan fic.!=)  
7:20 a.m. 9/2/01  
dear diary,  
omgosh!!! ok, well lucky me i'm in the car w/ daddy dearest who can't handle me anymore and curella(wendy), and were on our way to horizion.  
can't wait! scarcasim... well cya later!  
JESSICA ADARE  
later on in the car:  
tim:jessica can't u see we are doing this for u. (sadness in his voice)  
wendy: yea honey we love you.  
jessica:yea ok whatever,turning up her walkmam, and begins falls alseep.  
Horizon  
it's about 9:00 a.m.  
Peter: soph..we are having a new admit today..her name's Jessica i'm placing her in the CLIFFHANGERS group.she should be here soon will u check her in?  
Sophie:sure thing mountian man.  
Sophie:what's her story?  
Peter: well,her dad said on the phone she's into herion,she's bulimic and a cutter.  
Sophie: wow peter we gonna have are hands ful!  
meanwhile a car pulls up to Horizon.  
a man gets out followed by a woman and finally a teenage girl.  
Peter: hi you must be Tim Adare  
Tim: yes hello(shakes peter's hand)  
Tim: this is my wife Wendy and my daugter Jessica.  
Peter: hello Wendy.  
Wendy:hello  
Peter:hi Jessica.  
Jessica just stands there and says notihng.  
Peter: this is Sophie Becker she will be your cousnelor u are in the cliffhangers group.  
Jessica:oh joy(scarcastim)  
Tim:Jessica stop the scarcasim.  
Jessica:whatever(rolls hers eyes)  
Sophie:(senses tension) um Jessica come with me, we can go get you checked in and settled.  
Jessica starts to follow Sophie.  
Peter: Jessica,don't u want to say good bye to your dad and mom  
Jessica: step-mom,and no i don't!(starts to walk away again.)  
Tim: it's ok i knew she would be like this. Goodbye mr.Scarbrow take care of my baby.  
Peter: sure thing Mr.Adare i will.  
  
NEXT PART: JESSICA'S CHECK IN AND SOPHIE FINDS OUT SOMETHING MORE ABOUT JESSICA. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HIGHER GROUND CHARACTERS, THEY ARE PROPERTY OF FOX FAMILY CHANNEL.  
CLAIMER: HOWEVER I DO OWN JESSICA ADARE,HER FATHER TIM AND STEP-MOM WENDY.  
(LATER THAT DAY)  
SOPHIE IS CHECKING THROUGH JESSICA'S THINGS,SHE HOLDS UP SOME INJECTIONS NEEDLES CLEARLY USED 4 SHOOTING UP.  
SOPHIE: JESSICA U CAN'T HAVE THESE,OR HOLD UP CIGGERATES THESE ETHIER.  
JESSICA: 1ST OF ALL MY NICKNAME IS JESSIE,SO CALL ME IT! (KINDA YELLING.)  
SOHPIE:LOOK I KNOW YOUR MAD BUT DON'T YELL AT ME,GOT IT?  
JESSIE: YEA WHATEVER!  
SOHPIE:EXCUSE ME, WHAT DID YOU SAY?  
JESSIE:FINE, I SAID FINE.  
SOPHIE IS CONTINUNIG TO CHECK JESSIE STUFF, WHEN SHE SEE A PICTURE OF A LITTLE BABY GIRL.  
SOPHIE: WHO IS THIS?(HOLDING UP THE PIC.)  
JESSIE: YOU MEAN MY DAD DIDN'T TELL YOU?(HINTING SADNESS IN HER VOICE.)  
SOPHIE: NO,WHY IS IT IMPORTANT?  
JESSIE:NEVERMIND FORGET ABOUT IT.  
SOPHIE: OK BUT I'M HERE IF YOU WANT TO TALK,OK?  
JESSIE: SHAKES HER HEAD YES.  
JESSIE THINKING TO HERSELF(GREAT HE DIDN'T EVEN AKNOWLEGE HER.)  
(OH WELL DON'T BREAK DOWN JESSIE THESE PEOPLE CAN'T KNOW THE TRUTH BOUT JAKE THAT S.O.B)  
SOPHIE OK TIME 4 YOUR PHYSICAL THE DOCTOR WILL SEE YOU NOW.  
SOPHIE THINKING TO HERSELF WHY DID SHE GET SO SAD,WHEN I SHOW HER THE PIC.)  
MEANWHILE THE RESULTS OF JESSIE PHYSICAL  
DOCTOR TALKING TO SOPHIE: WELL SHE HAS SOME BAD CUTS ON HER WRIST AND SHE IS WAY UNDER WEIGHT.)  
SHE USED TODAY HER ARM IS PRETTY SWOLLEN FROM SHOTTING UP.  
SOPHIE:THANKS DOCTOR.  
SOPHIE: JESSIE WE NEED TO GO TALK TO PETER  
JESSIE:GREAT (SCARCASISM)  
SOPHIE AND JESSIE IN PETER'S OFFICE.   
SOPHIE: WELL FROM THE DOCTOR TOLD ME HER CUTS ARE PRETTY BAD SHE'S UNDERWEIGHT,  
AND HER ARM IS SWOLLEN FROM THE MAJOR DRUG USAGE .  
PETER: WELL WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO ABOUT THIS JESSIE?  
JESSIE:YOUR ASKING ME?  
PETER:YES,TELL ME WHAT I CAN DO TO HELP YOU.  
JESSIE:WELL YOU CAN LET ME SHOOT UP  
PETER:YEA RIGHT  
PETER:WELL 4 STARTERED WE ARE GOING TO GET YOU TO EAT LUNCH.  
JESSIE: OH GREAT(ROLLING HER EYES)   
SOPHIE:WELL LET'S GO AND THEN WILL GET YOU INTO THE DORM AND MEET THE OTHER GIRLS.  
JESSIE:YEA I CAN'T WAIT(SCARCASIM)  
NEXT PART JESSIE MEET THE CLIFFHANGER GIRLS AND OPENS UP A LITTLE ABOUT HER PAST TO SOPHIE. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HIGHER GROUND CHRACTERS,THEY BELONG TO FOX FAMILY CHANNEL.  
CLAIMER:HOWEVER I DO OWN JESSICA(JESSIE)ADARE,HER DAD TIM,AND STEP-MOM WENDY.  
PLEASE REVIEW~ANY SUGGESTIONS OR COMMENTS BUT PLEASE DON'T MAKE IT TO HARSH.=)  
~LUNCH TIME~  
PETER:OKAY JESSIE,GET YOUR TRAY AND COME SIT WITH ME AND SOPHIE.  
JESSIE:(LOOKS AT HIM WITH A GLARE)BUT SAYS FINE.  
(SHE THOUGHT TO HERSELF GREAT WHAT FREAKING CHOICE DO I HAVE.)  
JESSIE GETS HER TRAY AND SITS DOWN WITH PETER AND SOPHIE.  
SHE LOOKS AT THE FOOD AND PLAYS WITH IT.  
SOPHIE:COME HONEY,YOU NEED TO EAT.  
JESSIE JUST LOOKS AT HER WITH A GLARE.  
JESSIE:(YELLING)  
IF YOU CALL ME HONEY AGAIN YOU WILL BE SORRY!!   
BY THIS TIME EVERYONE IS STARING,AND SOPHIE JUST LOOKS HURT.  
PETER:OK EVERYONE,TURN AROUND AND EAT.  
PETER:JESSIE GET UP AND COME WITH ME.  
JESSIE:THINKING TO HERSELF(YES I GOT AWAY WITH IT NOW I DON'T HAVE TO EAT.)  
PETER:OH BRING THE TRAY WITH YOU.  
JESSIE:(MUMBELS TO HERSELF)THIS IS F***ING GREAT!   
SOPHIE:WHAT DID YOU SAY?  
JESSIE: OH WAS SAYING THIS SURE IS GREAT! (SCARCASIM)  
PETER WALKS BACK IN THE DINNING HALL AND SAYS:NOW JESSIE.  
SO JESSIE AND PETER WALK OUT AND INTO HIS OFFICE.  
PETER:OK JESSIE PUT YOUR TRAY DOWN ON THE TABLE AND START EATING.  
JESSIE:WHO DO U THINK YOU ARE, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME EAT!  
PETER: WELL STARTING NOW YOU GET TO KEEP A FOOD CALORIE JOUNAL AND IT HAS TO BE SIGNED AT BREAKFAST,LUNCH,AND DINNER.  
PETER:OH YES AND ONE MORE THING I KNOW I CAN'T MAKE YOU EAT BUT IF YOU DON'T I WILL HAVE PEOPLE AROUND YOU 24/7.  
JESSIE:OH FINE.  
JESSIE STARTS EATING AND (THINKS I WILL JUST THROW IT UP LATER.)  
JESSIE:(AFTER SHE EATS) CAN I GO NOW?  
PETER:WAIT JUST 1 SECOND,I WOULD NORMALLY PUT YOU ON SHUNS RIGHT NOW,BUT ALLS I WANT IS 4 YOU TO APOLIZE TO SOPHIE.  
JESSIE: WHY,IS THAT ALL?(EXPECTING MORE PUNISHMENT THEN THAT)  
PETER:BECAUSE DEEP DOWN I KNOW YOU WANT TO OPEN UP.  
SOPHIE KNOCKS AT THE DOOR  
PETER: JESSIE DON'T YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY TO SOPHIE?  
JESSIE:(ROLL HER EYES)I'M SOORY.  
SOPHIE:APOLOGY EXCEPTED NOW LETS GET YOU SETTLED IN TO THE DORM.  
JESSIE:YEA!(SCARCASTIC)  
SOPHIE AND JESSIE WALK TO THE DORM IN SILENCE  
SOPHIE ENTERS THE CLIFFHANGER GIRLS DORM,FOLLOWED BY JESSIE.  
GIRLS,THIS IS JESSICA.  
JESSIE:MY NAME IS JESSIE.  
KAT:HEY JESSIE.(SMILES AT HER)  
JULES:HI!  
JESSIE THINKS 2 HERSELF(SHE HAS AN ANNOYING VOICE)  
SHELBY:HEY,SO DECIDED TO JOIN ARE HAPPY HOME 4 SOCIAL REJECTS.  
JESSIE:(LAUGHS)  
SHELBY:THINKS 2 HERSELF(I LIKE HER)   
DAISY:HEY!  
SOPHIE:SHELBY WOULD YOU MIND SHOWING JESSIE AROUND THE CAMPUS?  
SHELBY:NO PROBLEM  
SOPHIE:(LOOKS AT JESSIE I'LL LET YOU GET SETTLED SEE YOU ALL IN GROUP IN 30MINS.)  
KAT:OK SOPHIE,WILL BE THERE.  
SOPHIE:BYE YOU GUYS  
ALL:BYE!  
SHELBY:OK,JESSIE,I'LL GIVE A TOUR OF OUR HUMBLE HOME!  
JESSIE:OK(LAUGHS)   
~LATER ON IN GROUP~  
SOPHIE INTRODUCES JESSIE TO THE GUYS   
GUYS THIS IS JESSIE  
SCOTT:HEY  
AUGGIE:HOLA SENORITA!  
DAIVD:HEY YOUR FINNNE!  
PETER:DAVID  
DAVID:SORRY GEEZ.  
EZRA:HEY JESSIE  
SHE SMILES AT THEM ,HEY.  
SOPHIE:OK WILL START OFF WITH A SENTENCE,IT IS I WISH..  
SOPHIE:I WISH I COULD FLY..EZRA  
EZRA: I WISH I WAS WANTED...SCOTT  
SCOTT:I WISH I HAD MER HER SOONER.(LOOKS AT SHELBY)...SHEL  
SHELBY: I WISH HAD FELT LOVE MY WHOLE LIFE....DAVID  
DAVID:I WISH THIS WAS OVER.  
PETER:DAVID YOU WANT TO BE ON SHUNS 4 A WEEK?  
DAVID:OK I WISH MY DAD WAS NICER...JUILETTE  
JULES:I WISH I WAS GOOD ENOUGH..AUGGIE  
AUGGIE:I WISH SHE KNEW SHE IS GOOD ENOUGH.(LOOKS AT JULES)...JESSIE  
JESSIE:I WISH MY MOM LOVED ME...(STARTS TO CRY) RUNS OUT OF THE ROOM..  
SOPHIE LOOKS AT PETER,PETER NODS.  
PETER SAYS OK ITS MY TURN.. AS SOPHIE LEAVES  
~MEANWHILE BACK AT THE GIRLS DORMS~  
JESSIE:IS IN THE BATHROOM SOBBING AND WANTING TO THROW UP....  
SOPHIE WALKS IN AND SEE JESSIE ABOUT TO MAKE HERSELF THROW UP  
SOPHIE: JESSIE PLEASE DON'T  
JESSIE LOOKS AT HER WITH TEARS STREAMING DOWN HER CHEECKS  
SOPHIE:TELL ME WHATS WRONG SWEETIE  
JESSIE:(CRYING) LOOKS AT HER AND SAYS: MY MOM'S A CRACK ADDICT AND A HOOKER.  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
NEXT PART SOPHIE REACTION TO WHATS JESSIE SAYS AND JESSIE EXCHANGES BLOWS WITHSOMEONE...  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

DISCLAMIER:I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL HG CHARACTERS,THEY ARE OWNED BY FOX FAMILY CHANNEL.  
CLAIMER:I DO OWN JESSICA ADARE,HER DAD TIM,AND STEP-MOM WENDY.  
~REVIEW PLEASE~ ANY SUGGESTIONS OR COMMENTS WECLOME,JUST DON'T BE TO HARSH!=)  
~THE GIRLS DORM~  
SOPHIE:WHAT DO YOU MEAN HONEY?  
SOPHIE: YOUR MOM SEEMED FINE YESTERDAY.  
JESSIE:(CRYING) THAT NOT MY MOM I HAVE ONLY LIVED WITH MY DAD AND STEP-MOM FOR 2 MONTHS.  
JESSIE:2 MONTHS AGO MY DAD PICKED ME UP FROM THER POLICE STATION,BECAUSE I WAS A RUNAWAY, AND I FINALLY GOT CAUGHT.  
SOPHIE:WHAT WERE YOU RUNNING FROM?  
JESSIE:IT DOES NOT MATTER.  
SOPHIE:IT MATTERS TO ME.  
JESSIE:WELL IF YOU MUST KNOW I LIVED WITH MY MOM AND STEP-FATHER.  
JESSIE:THEY WERE NOT SO NICE TO ME CUZ SHE WAS STRUNG OUT AND JAKE WAS JUST A JERK  
JESSIE:SO I RAN,END OF STORY.  
SOPHIE THINKS TO HERSELF I GUESS I SHOULD NOT PUSH IT,  
SOPHIE:I'M HERE IF YOU NEED TO TALK.  
JESSIE:OK THANKS  
SOPHIE HUGS JESSIE AS THE OTHER CH GIRLS COME BACK.  
DAISY:AWWW...THATS SO SWEET!(SCARCASIM)  
SOPHIE:ENOUGH DAISY.  
SOPHIE WALKS OUT,JESSIE IS GLARING AT DAISY.  
DAISY:AWW..WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE CRYBABY,MOMMY DOESN'T LOVE HER. LAUGING  
JESSIE: THATS IT!!SCREAMING  
JESSIE LUNGES FOR DAISY.JESSIE STARTS HITTING HER AND PUCHING HER.  
DAISY:GET THE PSYCO OFF ME!YELLING  
JESSIE:I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!  
KAT RUNS OUT OF THE DORM,LOOKING 4 SOPHIE.  
MEANWHILE JULES AND SHELBY CAN'T GET JESSIE OFF OF DAISY.  
DAISY: GET HER OFFFFFFF ME!!  
KAT: SOPHIE!!!YELLING.  
SOPHIE:KAT WHATS WRONG?  
KAT:JESSIE IS BEATING UP DAISY  
SOPHIE:OH MY GOSH!!  
KAT AND SOPHIE RUN INTO THE DORM  
SOPHIE PULLS JESSIE OFF OF DAISY.  
SOPHIE:JESSIE,PETER'S OFFICE NOW!!!  
SOPHIE:KAT TAKE DAISY TO THE NURES OFFICE.  
KAT:SURE THING  
~PETER'S OFFICE  
JESSIE IS SITTING IN PETER'S OFFICE   
PETER:JESSIE WHY DID U HIT DAISY?  
JESSIE DOES NOT RESPONED.  
SOPHIE WALKS IN  
PETER:SOPH SHE WON'T TALK TO ME,YOU WANNA TRY?  
SOPHIE:SURE,MOTIONS 4 PETER TO LEAVE  
SOPHIE:JESSIE,I KNOW YOUR HURTING RIGHT NOW,BUT YOU CAN NOT ATTACK SOMEONE BECAUSE OF IT,GOT IT?  
JESSIE:(MUMBLES) YEAH FINE.  
SOPHIE: 1ST OFF, YOU ARE GOING TO APOLIZE TO DAISY.  
JESSIE:BUT..  
SOPHIE:NO BUTS  
SOPHIE:NORMALLY I WOULD PUT YOU ON SHUNS,BUT YOU AND YOU ALONE ARE GOING ON A SOLO TOMOOROW.  
JESSIE:GREAT I GET IN TOUCH WITH THE INNER ME.(SCARCASISM)  
~MEANWHILE ~THE GIRLS DORM DISCUSSING JESSIE  
SHELBY: I MEAN I LIKED HER,BUT WHEN SHE ATTACKED THAT WAS THE LAST STRAW  
JULES:WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?  
SHELBY:QUEENEY,I'M GONNA TEACH HER A LESON SHE WILL NEVER FORGET!  
DAISY:(WALKS) GREAT MY LIPS BUSTED AND I HAVE BLACK EYE!  
SHELBY: DON'T WORRY DAZE I'LL GET HER BACK!!  
~JESSIE WALKS IN FOLLOWED BY SOPHIE~  
JESSIE:I'M SORRY I WENT POSTAL ON YOU.  
DAISY:SAYS NOTHING.  
SOPHIE: JESSIE HAVE YOUR STUFF 4 THE SOLO TOMORROW, READY BE4 GROUP TONIGHT.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
NEXT TIME:  
SHELBY FINDS OUT SOMETHING ABOUT JESSIE AND THINKS ABOUT HOW TO GET REVENGE!!  
JESSIE GOES ON HER SOLO 


	5. Default Chapter Title

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN ANY HIGHER GROUND CHRACTERS THEY ARE OWNED BY FOX FAMILY CHANEL.  
CLAIMER:HOWEVER I DO OWN JESSICA ADARE(JESSIE),HER DAD TIM,AND STEP-MOM,WENDY.  
ALSO HER MOTHER CLAIRE,AND STEP-FATHER JAKE.  
PLEASE REVIEW,LEAVE SUGGESTIONS OR COMMENTS,PLEASE NOT TO HARSH THOUGH.  
HOPE YA LIKE!!=)  
SPECIAL THANKS TO faiRydusT,YOU GAVE ME THE COURAGE TO KEEP WRITTING WHEN I DID NOT THNK I COULD!=)  
(YOU GAVE ME A REVIEW)LOL THANKS ALOT YOU ARE REASON I KEPT WRITTING THIS STORY!!=)  
~EARLY THE NEXT MORNING~  
(6:00 A.M.)  
SOPHIE SHAKES JESSIE..  
SOPHIE:RISE AND SHINE  
JESSIE:ITS TO EARLY!  
SOPHIE:YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGH ABOUT THAT BE4 YOU ATTACKED DAISY.  
JESSIE:(STILL COMPLAINING) JUST A FEW MORE MINUTES!  
SOPHIE:I WANT YOU DRESS AND OUT OUTSIDE IN 5 MINS.  
JESSIE:OK,OK.  
SOPHIE IS ABOUT TO WALK OUT THE DOOR WHEN SHE TURNS AROUND,JESSIE'S STILL SLEEPING.  
SOPHIE:GOES BACK OVER THERE AND POURS WATER ON JESSIE.  
JESSIE:WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!  
SOPHIE:(STIFFS A LAUGH) SORRY JUST HAD TO GET YOU UP.  
JESSIE:GETS UP AND READY...  
LATER UP IN THE WOODS~  
SOPHIE: OK WE ARE HERE  
JESSIE:UM WHERE? THERE'S NOTHING HERE  
SOPHIE:I'LL SHOW YOU HOW TO SET UP TENT AND THEN YOU OWN YOUR OWN..  
JESSIE:GREAT!!(SACASISM)  
~~~~ PETER'S OFFICE~~~~  
SHELBY PEERS INTO PETER'S OFFICE,THE COAST IS CLEAR!!  
SHELBY: OK DAZE, YOU KEEP AN EYE OUTSIDE PETER'S OFFICE AND START TALKING REALLY LOUD,WHEN HE COMES OK?  
DAISY:YEP,ANYTHING TO GET THAT BRAT BACK!!  
DAISY IS OUTSIDE PETER'S OFFICE NOW AND SHELBY IS LOOKING FOR JESSIE'S FILE...  
SHELBY: OH YES,I GOT IT!  
SHELBY: WHOA,CHICA HAS A CRACK ADDICT FOR A MOTHER AND A DRUNK STEP-DAD,WOW!! (LAUGHING)  
SHELBY:OH GEE THERE'S A NUMBER,I WONDER WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF I ACCIDENTLY CALLED IT?(SACASISM)  
SHELBY:HER MEAN MOMMY WOULD COME GET HER!(LAUGHING)  
~~~~SHELBY STARTS DIALING THE NUMBER~~~~~  
SHELBY: HI IS CLARIE CLARK THERE?  
CLAIRE:YA,WHO'S CALLIN!?  
SHELBY:OH I'M JUST A FRIEND OF YOUR DAUGHTER JESSIE.  
CLAIRE:OH REALLY AND JUST WHERE IS THAT BRAT OF MINE?  
SHELBY:UM ITS CALLED MOUNT HORIZON,A PLACE 4 TROUBLED TEENS.  
CLAIRE:WELL GO FIGURE,IS THERE ANY CHANCE I COULD COME UP THERE?  
SHELBY:YOU SURE CAN BUT DON'T SAY I CALLED YA OK?  
CLAIRE:SURE HUN, NO PROB.  
SHELBY:TOMMORROW THEN?  
CLARIE:YA TOMORROW.  
SHELBY:K BYE!  
CLAIRE:BYE.  
~~~~~~~END OF TELEPHONE CONVERSATION.~~~~~~~~  
SHELBY: THINKS 2 HERSELF,SHELBY MERRICK YOU HAVE OUT DONE YOURSELF NOW! (SMILING)   
WAIT TILL TOM. THE FIREWORKS WILL EXPLODE!!(LAUGHING)  
JUST AS SHELBY HANGS UP THE PHONE, DAISY IS TALKING REALLY LOUD.  
DAISY:HI PETER!!  
PETER:HEY DAISY  
SHELBY PUTS JESSIE'S FILE BACK A SITS ON PETER'S CHAIR..  
PETER WALKIS IN..  
PETER:SHELBY WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY OFFICE?  
SHELBY:JUST WAITING 4 YOU,TO TALK.  
PETER:WELL,I WILL BE HAPPY TO TALK BUT AFTER THIS YOU GET ROOM RESTRICTION 4 THE REAT OF THE NIGHT.  
SHELBY:OH FINE.(ACTS MAD,BUT IS PRETENDING.)(IT'S WORTH IT THOUGH)  
LATER ON SHELBY EXITS PETER'S OFFICE DAISY IS WAITING.  
DAISY:DID YOU DO IT?  
SHELBY:YES THIS TIME TOMMORROW THE BRAT'S GONNA PAY!!(LAUGHING)  
~~~~THE WOODS~~~~~  
SOPHIE:OK I'M LEAVING I'LL BE BACK LATER 2 CHECK ON YOU.  
JESSIE:FINE.  
SOPHIE:HANDS HER A PACKAGE ADDRESSED IN HER DAD'S WRITING.  
FILL OUT THE PACKET AND WRITE IN THE JOURNAL,OK?  
JESSIE:FINE!!  
SOPHIE:YOU CAN SHARE AS MUCH OR AS LITTLE INFO.AS YOU WANT TOMORROW,OK?  
JESSIE:OK.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
SO AS SOPHIE LEAVES,JESSIE READS THE PACKET..  
  
1)DO YOU LIKE YOUR SELF?  
A)NO I USED TO BUT NOT ANYMORE.  
  
2) WHEN YOU CUT,WHY DO YOU?  
A) ANYWHERE TO MAKE MY HURT GO AWAY.  
  
3)WHO DO YOU LOVE UNCONDIONALLY?  
A) I LOVED MY LITTLE GIRL SARA,BUT SHE WAS KILLED.  
JESSIE STARS CRYING UNCONTROLLABLY AND STOPS FILLING OUT THE PACKET.  
SHE OPENS THE PACKAGE FROM HER DAD AND SEE'S A PICTURE FROM A COUPLE MONTHS AGO SHE SEE'S HER 6TH MONTH OLD SMILING AT HER,SARA.  
OH GOSHBABY,I WISH I COULD HAVE PROTECTED YOU FROM HIM!!(CRYING!)  
SOPHIE AND PETER ARE WALKING BY AND SEES JEESIE CRYING.  
SOPHIE:SHOULD WE GO TALK TO HER LATER SOPHIE,JUST LETS LET HET BE 4 NOW,OK?  
SOPHIE:OK MOUNTIAN MAN.  
~~LATER ON JESSIE READS THE LETTER FROM HER DAD~  
JESSIE,  
I KNOW YOU HAVE BEEN THERE 4 A WHILE.  
I HOPE LIFE IS GETTING BETTER 4 YOU.  
I SENT THE PICTURE OF SARA BECUZE SHE   
IS MOSTLY THE ONLY GOOD THING FROM YOUR PAST.  
I'M SO SORRY BABY, I HOPE IT DID NOT  
CAUSE YOU TO MUCH PAIN. I KNOW LIFE HAS  
NOT BEEN TO FAIR TO YOU AND I'M SORRY 4 THAT.  
HOPEFULLY YOU ARE LEARNING HOW TO DEAL WITH   
IT ALL,I KNOW YOU THINK HOW CAN HE KNOW WHAT  
I HAVE BEEN THROUGH,AND THE TRUTH IS I DON'T  
BUT I PRAY FOR YOU EVERYDAY AND HOPE THAT YOU  
CAN FIGURE OUT HOW TO WANT TO BE TRUE TO YOURSELF  
AGAIN. I LOVE YOU AND I'LL TALK TO YOU AS SOON AS  
POSSIBLE BABY.  
~LOVE  
DADDY  
JESSIE READ IT AND JUST CRIED 4 HER SELF AND HER BABY   
AND HER LIFE.  
BUT THEN AGAIN THERE ALWAZ TOMORROW,YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY TOMMORROW WILL BE BRIGHTER.  
WITH THAT SHE FELL ASLEEP.  
SOPHIE AND PETER LATER ON THAT NIGHT WELL SHE IS ASLEEP FINALLY.  
PETER:SOPHIE TOMMORROW I HAVE FEELING SHE WILL TELL US.  
SOPHIE: I HOPE YOUR RIGHT PETER,I HOPE YOUR RIGHT.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
NEXT TIME: WILL JESSIE TELL PETER AND SOPHIE HER PAST?(ABOUT HER LIFE AND THAT SHE HAD A BABY?)  
WHAT HAPPENS WHEN HER MOM AND STEP-DAD SHOW UP?  
HOW WILL SHEBLY AND DAISY FEEL?,WILL THEY BE AS HAPPY AS  
THEY THOUGHT THEY WOULD BE?  
FIND OUT NEXT TIME!!!=)  



	6. Default Chapter Title

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN ANY HIGHER GROUND CHRACTERS THEY ARE OWNED BY FOX FAMILY CHANEL.  
CLAIMER:HOWEVER I DO OWN JESSICA ADARE(JESSIE),HER DAD TIM,AND STEP-MOM,WENDY.  
ALSO HER MOTHER CLAIRE,AND STEP-FATHER JAKE.  
SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO PUT THIS PART UP BUT MY GRANDPA WAS IN THE HOSPITAL SO.... HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS!=)  
PLEASE REVIEW GOOD OR BAD,ANY COMMENTS OR SUGGESTIONS WILL BE HELPFUL.  
SORRY ABOUT THE ALL CAPS,NEXT TIME I WON'T PUT THE STORY IN ALL CAPS,I PROMISE!=)  
~EARLY THE NEXT MORNING~  
SOPHIE:PETER I'M GONNA GO GET JESSIE.  
PETER:OK SOPH.  
~~THE WOODS~~  
JESSIE HAD BEEN UP FOR HOURS SHE COULD NOT SLEEP,SHE SAT THERE THINKING TO HERSELF MAYBE I SHOULD TELL THEM THE TRUTH, I MEAN MAYBE THEY CAN HEP.  
JESSIE:THAT WHAT I'LL DO I'LL TELL THEM BOTH,EVEN THOUGH THIS WILL BE HARD.  
SOPHIE IS COMING AND SEES JESSIE HAD HER GEAR ALL TOGETHER AND IT WAS ONLY 6:30 A.M.  
SOPHIE:HEY THERE  
JESSIE:HEY  
SOPHIE:WELL DID YOU HAVE GOOD NIGHT?  
JESSIE:I THOUGHT ABOUT ALOT BUT I DON'T KNOW IF IT WAS NESSICRERELY A GOOD THING.  
SOPHIE:DEALING WITH HOW YOU FEEL IS A START.  
JESSIE:YEA I GUESS  
SOPHIW:WELL IS THERE ANYTHING YOU WANT TO TELL ME?  
JESSIE:ACTUALLY THERE IS BUT I WANT TO TALK TO YOU AND PETER TOGETER OK?  
SOPIHE:OK AS SOON AS WE GET BACK AND YOU EAT SOME BREAKFAST.  
JESSIE:DO I HAVE TO?  
SOPHIE:YES I MEAN IT I'M GONNA MAKE SURE EAT EVERYTHING ON YOUR TRAY.SO THERE IS NO USE TRYING TO THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITHOUT EATING.  
JESSIE:OK FINE.  
~~MEANWHILE AT THE DINNING HALL~~  
SHELBY AND THE OTHER CLIFFHANGERS ARE SITTING TOGETHER  
SHELBY:YA YOU GUYS ME AND DAISY FIGURE HOW TO GET HER BACK.(LAUGHING)  
DAISY:OH YEA AND ITS GONNA BE GREAT!  
SCOOT:SO HOW DID YA DO IT,LIKE WHAT DID YA DO?  
SHELBY:SORRY CAN'T TELLL YOU WILL JUST HAVE TO SEE IT WHEN THEY GET HERE.(LAUGHING)  
AUGGIE:MAN SHELBY THAT COLD WHATEVER YOU'RE GONNA DO.  
SHELBY:THANKS  
JULES:SHELBY ARE YOU SURE YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE THAT?  
SHELBY:#1: QUEENY U SHOULD BE HAPPY CUZ ITS NOT YOU I'M PICKING ON AMYMORE.  
#2:SHE GETS WHAT SEE DESERVES FOR WHAT SEE DID.  
JULES:FINE,OK I GET THE PICTURE.  
~~THE DINNING HALL JESSIE AND SOPHIE ENTERING~~~~  
JESSIE GETS HER TRAY AND SITS DOWN WITH SOPHIE.  
SOPHIE:OK JESSIE START EATING.  
JESSIE TOOK A FEW BITES,AND AND ABOUT A 1/2 Hour later she finished.  
JESSIE:OK NOW THAT I'M DONE CAN I PLEASE TALK TO YOU AND PETER?  
SOPHIE:ALRIGHT LET'S GO FIND PETER.  
~~PETER'S OFFICE~~~~  
PETER:OK JESSIE WHENEVER YOUR READY.  
SOPHIE:IT'S OK HUNEY TAKE YOUR TIME.  
JESSIE:UM...LETS SEE I'LL TELL YOU I'LL BEGIN WHEN I WAS 13.  
JESSIE:WHAT I'M ABOUT TO TELL YOU IS NOT ON MY FILE.  
JESSIE:WHEN I WAS 13 MY SO CALLED HOOKER/CRACK ADDICT MOM GOT   
REMARRIED TO A VERY BIG JERK. I HAD BEEN BULMIC BE4 THIS BUT NOT A CUTTER.  
ANYWAZ,ABOUT 2 MTHS.INTO THEIR MARRIAGE HIS STARTED TO....(CRYING)  
TO....  
SOPHIE:IT'S OK BABY EMBRACING HER.  
JESSIE:WELL,HE RAPED/AND BEAT ME FROM THAT NIGHT ON.   
JESSIE:MY MOM FOUND OUT ABOUT AND JUST LAUGHED.   
SHE SAID AND I QUOTE" AS LONG AS HE'S SATIFIED"  
JESSIE: I WHEN I WAS 14 I RAN,BUT THE COPS CAUGHT ME.  
I WENT BACK TO HOME SWEET HOME AND ENDED UP IN INTESTIVE CARE.  
WELL,IT WENT ON AND ON NIGHTLY AND SOMETIMES MY MOM BEAT ME TOO.  
WELL, WENT I WAS 15 I GOT PREGNAT(CRYING) OH GOSH...  
I RAN FOR GOOD WHEN I WAS 4TH MTHS. ALONG..  
I LIVED ON STREET TO SHELTER...UNITL MY 8TH MTH. AND THEN I MOVED IN WITH A CUZIN OF MINE.  
MY LITTLE GIRL SARA WAS BORN VERY SHORTLY AFER I MOVED IN LIKE 1 WK.  
SHE WAS BEAUTIFUL..... SARA WAS KILLED ONE MTH. AGO EXCATLY.(SOBBING)  
I MOVED OUT OF MY CUZIN'S WHEN SARA WAS 4 MTHS.OLD AND I MOVED IN W/MY DAD AND STEP-MOM.  
THINGS WERE ALRIGHT EVENTHOUGH I WAS STARVING MYSELF,BUT NOT CUTTING.  
THEN 2 MTHS. LATER I WAS SLEEPING ONE AFTERNOON AND I LEFT THE DOOR UNLOCKED AND JAKE AND MY MOM CAME IN PUT A GUN TO ME MY DAD STEP-MOM AND BABY SISTER.  
THEN HE TOOK ME IN THE OTHER ROOM AND RAPE ME THEN ,THEN....(SOBBING UNCONTROLABLY)  
SOPHIE:(CRYING NOW TOO) IT'S OK TAKE YOUR TIME.  
HE KILLED MY BABY IN FRONT OF ME!!!  
SO,AFTER THAT WE BUREID MY PRESIOUS BABY, THEN SOLWLY I FEEL APART AND WENT BACK TO HERION AND CUTTING AND NOT EATING STILL.  
SO..NOW YOU KNOW MY AWFUL STORY... HATE ME IF YOU WANT.  
SOPHIE AND PETER EMBRACE HER AND HOLD HER.  
PETER:WE DON'T HATE YOU WE CAN HELP YOU NOW BETTER.  
SOPHIE: WE LOVE YOU AND WE WILL FIGHT 4 YOU.  
PETER: ALTHOUGH WE HAVE TO CONTACT CPS.  
JESSIE: DON'T BOTHER MY DAD ALREADY DID AND I HAVE BEEN THOUGH IT.  
PETER:I'LL LOOK IN YOUR FILE AND CHECK IT OVER OK?  
JEESIE:OK (STILL SHAKEN UP.)  
~~MEANWHILE A CAR PULLS UP TO HORIZON~~  
CLARIE: DO YOU KNOW WHERE A SHELBY MERRICK IS?  
SHELBY:YOU MUST BE CLARIE.  
SHELBY:HEY   
CLAIRE: HI AND THIS IS JAKE MY HUSBAND.  
JAKE:HI  
CLAIRE:CAN YOU TAKE US TO THAT BRAT OF MINE?  
SHELBY:SURE,JUST REMEMBER DON'T METION MY NAME OK?  
CLAIRE AND JAKE:YA OK.  
~~~PETER'S OFFICE~~~  
JESSIE GOT HERSELF TOGETHER AND WAS ABOUT TO LEAVE WHEN SOMEONE KNOCKED ON PETER'S DOOR.  
PETER OPENED THE DOOR AND THERE WAS SHELBY ALONG WITH 2 PEOPLE,A MAN AND A WOMAN.  
SHELBY:PETER UM..THESE PEOPLE WANTED TO COME TALK TO YOU SO I BROUGHT THEM TO YOUR OFFICE.  
PETER:THANKYOU SHELBY,YOU CAN GO NOW.  
SHELBY:BYE PETER(TURNING AROUND SHE SMIRKED TO HERSELF)  
PETER:COME ON IN .  
WHEN THEY WALK INTO THE OFFICE...  
JESSIE SCREAMS: NOOOOOOOO,GET OUT OF HERE!!  
CLAIRE:IT'S NICE TO SEE YOU TOO HUNEY.  
JAKE: (WALKS TOWARDS HER) ME TOO,I'VE MISSED ARE SPECIAL MOMENTS.  
JESSIE:GET THE H*LL AWAY FROM ME!  
PETER:I THINK YOU ALL SHOULD LEAVE,IT SAYS IN JESSIE'S FILE SHE HAS A RESTRAINING ORDER AGAINST YOU.  
JAKE:(PULLS OUT A GUN)I DON'T THINK SO MR.SCARBROW...  
SOPHIE:OH NO...  
JAKE:OH YES,MS.BECKER(LAUGHING EVILLY)  
JAKE:YA KNOW WHAT I TAKE IT BACK I AM LEAVING WITH MY WIFE....  
SOPHIE:THANK GOODNESS.  
JAKE:AND JESSICA.  
JESSIE STOOD THERE IN SILENCE.  
PETER:PLEASE MR.CLARK,I'M SURE WE CAN WORK SOMETHING OUT.  
JAKE:I DON'T THINK SO,CLARIE LETS GO.  
JAKE:JESSICA COME ON NOW!DON'T MAKE ME GET MEAN!!!  
JESSIE STILL DIDN'T MOVE.   
JAKE:JESSICA THIS CAN BE EASY OR IT CAN BE HARD,YOUR CHOICE.  
JESSIE:I'M NOT GOING.  
CLAIRE:JESSICA, I'M AM YOUR MOTHER AND YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!!  
JESSIE:SOME FREAKING MOTHER!!!  
JESSIE:YOU ARE A B*CTH!!   
CLAIRE SLAPS JESSIE ACROSS THE FACE.  
JESSIE JUST STOOD THERE STUNED... THEN SHE JUMPED ON HER MOM AND THEY BOTH STARTED THROWING BLOWS.  
JAKE JUMPED IN AND THROUGH JESSIE AGAINST THE WALL,AND PUNCHED HER .  
JAKE:CLAIRE IN THE CAR.  
CLAIRE:OK  
JAKE:JESSICA GET UP AND GET IN THE CAR,NOW!!!  
~MEANWHILE~  
SHELBY AND DAISY SEE CLARIE JAKE AND JESSIE GET IN THE CAR AND DRIVE AWAY.  
SHELBY:OH POOR THING.(LAUGHING)  
DAISY:GEEZ..SHELBY YOUR GOOD SHE LEFT AND WON'T COMING BACK.(LAUGHING)  
~MEANWHILE IN PETER'S OFFICE~  
SOPHIE:PETER WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?  
PETER:I'LL CALL CURTIS AND TELL HIM TO BE ON THE LOOKOUT.  
SOPHIE:OK,AND IN THE MEAN TIME I'LL GO TELL THE OTHER CLIFFHANGERS ABOUT EVERYTHING.  
PETER:SOPH, LETS TELL THEM TOGETHER OK.  
SOPHIE:OK,HURRY UP THOUGH PETER.  
PETER:OK,SOPH.  
~~LATER IN THE LODGE~~  
SOPHIE:OK WELL AS MOST OF YOU CAN SEE JESSIE'S NOT HERE.  
AUGGIE:YA SOPHIE WHY ISN'T SHE HERE?  
SCOTT:YA WHY?  
DAVID:YA WHY?  
SOPHIE:OK GUYS SLOW DOWN,WELL IT SEEMS HER MOM AND STEP-DAD FOUND OUT SHE WAS HERE,AND....  
SHELBY SMILING AT DAISY.  
SOPHIE:ANYWAYS HER MOM AND STEP-DAD KIDNAPED HER.  
SCOTT:WHAT!GLARING AT SHELBY  
SHELBY:LOOKING INNOCENNCE  
~LATER IN THE GIRLS DORM~  
DAISY:OH MAN I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS I MEAN I WANTED TO GET HER BACK BUT SHELBY THIS IS AWFUL!   
SHELBY: I KNOW,I KNOW.  
SHELBY: I SURE HOPE CURTIS AND PETER FIND HER SOON.  
  
NEXT TIME:  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO JESSIE?  
WILL PETER AND CURTIS FIND JESSIE IN TIME?  
WILL SHELBY AND DAISY TELL SOPHIE,WHAT THEY DID?  



	7. Default Chapter Title

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN ANY HIGHER GROUND CHRACTERS THEY ARE OWNED BY FOX FAMILY CHANEL.  
CLAIMER:HOWEVER I DO OWN JESSICA ADARE(JESSIE),HER DAD TIM,AND STEP-MOM,WENDY.  
ALSO HER MOTHER CLAIRE,AND STEP-FATHER JAKE.  
I know this is really short but i've been really busy lately !!  
i'm really sorry i promise the next part will be long!!=)  
please review and give me some suggestions and comments!=)  
~Later that evening~  
Peter:Well,we have looked all night and we can't find them.  
Sophie:Well,hopefully we can resume the seach in the morning.  
Peter:The Cliffhangers are gonna help tommorrow.  
Sophie:Sounds like a plan,i hope Jessie's ok.  
Peter:She's a fighter i'm sure she's ok.  
Sophie:I hope so peter.  
~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~  
Rusty's hotel   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jessie:You guys won't get away with this!!!!  
Jake:Oh yes we will.  
Jake:you know why?!  
Jake Because those people could care less about you! (laughing eviley)  
Claire:Ya Jake your right,they don't care about Jessie!(laughing)  
Jessie:Well you all sure as h*ll don't!!  
Jake:Shut up girl,before i give ya something to yell about!  
Claire:Hit her so she will shut up!!!  
Jessie:Jake please,(crying)  
Jake hits Jessie soo hard she blacks out......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Meanwhile the next morning~  
~~~~~~~~At Horizon*~~~~~~~~~  
Peter:Ok guys now that you have eaten we all start seaching for Jessie.  
Peter:Ok Scott and Ezra,you start in the woods.  
Peter:Auggie and David,you all get in the car and wait 4 me,were going into town.  
David:i got to be stuck with him!  
Peter:David quiet right now or shuns for a months!  
David just starts for the car w/Auggie,he knows Peter is serious.  
Peter:Ok Jules and Kat you guys search the woods too.  
Peter:Shelby and Daisy in the other car with Sophie.  
Guys will meet back here in 2 hours.  
~~~~~~In town~~~~~~~~~  
Sophie:Ok gurls look around town but stay together,i'm trusting you.  
Shelby:Ok Sophie we will.  
Daisy:We promise.  
Sophie:Meet me back here in 1 hour.  
Shelby and Daisy:Ok Sophie.  
Shelby and Daisy walked towards Rustys motel.  
Daisy:Maybe we will find them.  
Shelby:I hope so....  
Daisy:I do too.  
~~~~In town~~~~~~~~~~~  
PETER:Auggie you and David stay 2gether.  
Auggie: no problem Peter.  
David:ya no problem.  
Peter:meet me back here in 1 hour.  
Auggie and David:gotcha Peter.  
~~~~~Later in town~~~~~~~~~  
Sophie meets up with Peter,Auggie and DAVID.  
Sophie:Shel and dasiy aren't here yet?  
Peter:i'm sure they will be here.  
Peter :Lets go look 4 them.  
~~~Meanwhile at Rusty's Motel~~~~~~~~~~~  
Daisy:Shelby what r we gonna do?  
Shelby:4 once Daze i don't kno..  
~~~~~~In the room~~~~~~~~  
Jake:Well hello,princesses!!  
Jessie:Jake go away!!!  
Shelby:Please don't do this!  
Jake:I'm sorry but this gonna happen!  
Jake:Let's have some fun!!(laughing)  
~~~~~~Outside Rusty's Motel~~~~~~  
Peter:Ok that's there car we gotta see which room their in Curtis.  
Curtis:Let's go check.  
Peter:guys stay out here.   
Auggie and David:ok Peter.  
~~~~In the motel room~~~~  
Jake had just raped 1st Jessie and then Shelby.  
When there was a knock at the door.  
Shelby was crying on the floor with a sheet around her.  
it brought back all her bad memories.  
Daisy was in shock.  
Jessie was lying on the bed emotionless.  
Police open up!!  
Claire opens the door,Curtis storms in,followed by Peter and Sophie.  
Curtis:You are both under arrest.(handcuffs them both and takes them both down to the station.)  
Curtis:I'll be back.  
Peter:You guys ok?  
Shelby was cradling herself not saying a word.   
Jessie had a sheet around her and got up and walked into the bathroom.  
Daisy just sat there.  
Daisy:Peter will they be ok?(says in a whisper)  
Peter:Lets hope so Daisy.   
~~~That night at HORIZON~~~  
Peter:r they alsleep?  
Sophie:ya finally  
~~next time~~~~~  
the aftermath of it all !!  
Daisy tells sophie about what they did.  



End file.
